


Sons intranscendents

by Patatatxan



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: En fi, M/M, Post-Canon, com m'imagino el Shun revisitant el seu passat i sentiments, no m'agrada aquest anime, no volia escriure sobre aquest anime, per què acabo escrivint últimament sobre tot el que veig/llegeixo??, send help!!, una xorrada
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Post-cànon de l'anime com m'imagino el futur del Shun en alguna ciutat, lluny del seu poble, del beisbol i del seu primer amor.





	Sons intranscendents

Sent el soroll característic del bat impactant contra una pilota i, com li passa sempre, no pot evitar recordar-lo. Un somriure, que en un primer moment era amarg però que amb el pas del temps ha esdevingut menys dolorós, s'estén pel seu rostre.

L'estimava. Ara ho sap tot i que només li sembli una anècdota graciosa. Quelcom que es redueix a pensaments furtius quan sent un comentari sobre com ha anat la lliga de beisbol, quan busca el seu nom al cercador només per saber què se n'ha fet de la seva vida, quan sent aquell so que encara ara li ressona en tots els membres. Com un eco que volgués fer-li veure que va perdre alguna cosa en voler fugir d'aquell esport que sempre més aniria lligat a aquell noi i al seu rostre seriós.

Havia estat el seu primer amor i sabia que no n'hi haurien més com aquell. Però no per una qüestió d'intensitat, fins i tot ara que es perd en memòries d'altres temps, és conscient que el que està sentint per altres és quelcom semblant, potser més profund i tot. No, la qüestió és diferent, va estimar-lo sense tenir mots per fer-ho. Va confondre els seus sentiments en una barreja de gelosia, enveja i odi; de teló de fons només els intents de fer _home run_. A vegades es pregunta si només era ell.

Encara, de tant en tant, li sembla que sent el dolor del cop de puny que li va etzibar aquell dia que es va comportar com un imbècil. Eren joves i sobretot ell ho era massa. Es sentia amb ànims de provocar a tothom, de demostrar-se superior i més entès que la resta. Encara ara es reconeix en aquella versió jovenívola de si mateix, sap que aquella mena de jugar amb els altres, de prendre's les coses massa lleugerament i no tenir por a mostrar-ho li portarà problemes, però no pot evitar sentir certa vergonya recordant alguns dels diàlegs que tenia amb aquell noi i que, encara ara, no ha pogut oblidar. Coses com dir-li que l'odiava, que probablement fos masoquista; ell responent-li que el coneixia o que li agradava veure'l enfadat.

Li fa especialment gràcia com el seu jo d'aquells anys tenia tanta por a que d'altres declaressin que l'entenien. Si ell mateix no era capaç d'entendre's, i la confusió respecte a tot el que implicava el Shugo per ell era el més clar exemple, com podien atrevir-se a dir que l'entenien? No, si era incapaç d'entendre's a si mateix, qualsevol que digués que ho feia només podia o estar mentint o demostrar-li que era més idiota del que pensava.

En aquell moment, aquella necessitat de protegir-se front les amenaces contra el seu jo que no entenia, per poder seguir vivint aquell caos d'emocions sense resolució com a pròpies, era quelcom que l'angoixava profundament i posava al centre de la seva experiència com a subjecte. Ara, en canvi, li semblen excentricitats pròpies d'algú que és ell i no és ell alhora.

Fantasieja, a vegades, amb què hauria passat d'haver tingut la possibilitat de dir-li, d'haver confessat allò que ni tan sols era expressable. També a vegades utilitza un altre tòpic de novel·la romàntica i s'imagina retrobant-se'l, potser en una reunió d'antics alumnes, potser amb alcohol de per mig per atrevir-se a dir-li, només de passada, com quelcom anecdòtic, aquella passió soterrada per capes d'incerteses. Només per riure de la curiositat, per compartir-ho, amb l'esperança secreta d'aprofitar la nostàlgia per fotre un clau.

Però sap que tot això només són fantasies esporàdiques i en sentir altres remors més pròpies de la ciutat com el soroll dels cotxes queixant-se de no ser els únics en aquest món, el seu rostre desapareix de la seva ment i res de tot això té gaire importància.

Els clàxons han tapat aquell so efímer de la bola contra el bat i qualsevol rastre del passat sembla ara una fotesa enmig de les transcendències de la ciutat.

**Author's Note:**

> El que diu l'etiqueta és quelcom que de debò em preocupa: per què coi escric últimament sobre tot el que veig???  
> Suposo que ja se'm passarà i d'altra banda dubto que a ningú l'importi així que en fi, de moment colonitzant Ao3 de fics catalans?? O més aviat colonitzant els pocs fics catalans amb els meus? Potser així més gent s'anima a publicar a la plataforma en català?  
> Per un fandom català som-hi? No em patrocinen lol. En fi, és broma, no m'ho prenc tan reivindicativament com pugui sonar però jo que sé.


End file.
